Room of Requirement
by Hinamori Kidou Master
Summary: When a student discovers Lily's secret, she is forced to be bent to the student's will. Graphic Non-Con. Lily Evans/?.


**A/N: Well, back and ready to work! Hope to get some more chapters on my last couple stories as well.**

**Non-consensual sex. Don't like don't read. Feel free to leave a review if you enjoy it.**

**Room of Requirement**

Lily took a deep breath, her pounding heart and quick breaths the only things she could hear. She was blindfolded and tied to a chair, meaning she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. Oddly enough, however, she had done this to herself.

She had been teaching her potions class to her seventh years at the end of the day as normal, and had just let them out. She wiped the lesson off of the whiteboard, turned back around, and found a note on her desk. Thinking nothing of it, she looked at the note and read it...then dread seeped through her very core.

I know what you do with your son. If you don't want anyone to find out, go to the Room of Requirement at curfew. You will receive instructions when you arrive.

Fear had gripped her like nothing else, sending icy tendrils through her veins. How had anyone found out? It was impossible! Not even Dumbledore himself knew! She weighed her options for a couple minutes before deciding she had no choice but to comply with this mystery person's wishes. While incest wasn't illegal in the wizarding worlds, having sexual intercourse with a student as a teacher was worthy of an unemployment notice.

So here she was, sitting in a chair in the Room of Requirements, hoping someone wasn't going to come in and kill her. She figured she might as well be dead if she was fired from this job, for her life would fall apart and she would most likely lose custody of her kids to James, who was an irresponsible twat.

Lily was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the door open, and she had to fight the urge to ask who was there, the instructions on the paper telling her she had to be quiet until told otherwise. To be honest, she was hoping she would know who it was by their voice so she could at least know who her tormenter was, but she didn't know what she could do about it.

As if the person had read her mind, they said with a noticeably male voice, "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'mutually assured destruction,' Professor Potter?" Lily determined she had no idea whose voice it was. In fact, the voice didn't even sound vaguely familiar. "If you tell them about me, I tell them about you. Easy as that."

Lily swallowed, anger burning in the pit of her stomach. That was right; even if she knew who was about to do whatever they were about to do to her, her job and life was still hanging on the line. With a few words and veritaserum, she would be kicked out of Hogwarts forever.

"You may speak now if you do so politely, Professor Potter," the man instructed.

Despite being so angry, Lily couldn't help but say, "I take it that since you call me 'Professor Potter,' you're one of my students?"

The man chuckled. "Excellent deduction, professor. I'm a seventh year."

Lily swallowed hard. Teenagers in a position of power could be scary. "And what are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"A teenager alone with his hot, helpless, young, single professor?" the man asked with humor. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

Lily froze, dread seeping through her. "You...you..." Lily tried to shout something vulgar, but no sound came out.

He had nonverbally silenced her, which meant that he was one of the smarter seventh years. "Now now, Professor Potter. I said nicely. And yes, I may be whatever you were about to call me." He walked up to her and stroked her cheek with his finger, making her flinch away. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, and Lily felt more anger stab at her. She was so helpless. "Now, if you don't want anyone to know what you do with Potter, you're going to cooperate with me. Got it?"

Lily didn't move a muscle, wishing she could do unspeakably violent things to this student. He wrenched her head back a little more. "I said, got it?"

Lily slowly nodded this time, the pain of her hair being pulled out of her head a little too strong for her to resist.

"Good," he said, releasing her. Then her hands were free, though she made no movement. She would do what it took to save her and Harry's reputation, no matter how degrading it was.

"Oh, you're already learning," the man said, obviously amused. "That's good. Now stand up."

Lily did as she was told, and the man brought his hands to her shoulders, pulled her away from the chair a little, then turned her around so she was facing it. She heard him sit in the chair before he said, "Now, do a little stripping for me and give me a lap dance."

Lily sighed and began shaking her hips a little, mortification and the loss of her dignity weighing her down.

"C'mon now, you wouldn't want to be fired, would you?" the man asked. "I've seen you dance for Potter."

Lily felt tears sting her eyes and began moving her hips more, determined to get through this for her son's sake. She could do this. She cleared her mind, trying to force the fact that she was doing this for someone who blackmailed her out of her head. She ran her hands up her body, arching her back and rolling it through her hips, and unclasped her robes, letting them fall from her shoulders.

"Good, good," the man said, pleased.

Disgusted at herself, Lily continued to dance, shedding off a bit of her clothing at a time until she was in nothing but her underwear. He whistled when she took her shirt off and laughed when she was down to her last articles of clothing, making shame build even more in Lily.

"Now come here and sit on my lap, Professor Potter," the man said. "I'll help you with those two."

Lily slowly made her way up to him, apprehension filling her more with each step. She slowly sat on him while facing him, noticing that the chair no longer had armrests. She shivered in disgust as the man's hands found her thighs and slowly crept up them, kneading them.

"Nice and firm, professor," he said. "I'm impressed."

His hands then made their way up her sides and around her back to the clasp of her bra, which he unhooked. He took it off of her and she could practically feel him smirk as he said, "Oh man, this is a nice view. These too look nice and firm." His cold hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs lightly skimming her nipples. "You don't know how many times I've masturbated to these breasts, even though the most I've seen of them is a little cleavage."

His hot mouth closed around her left nipple and he gave it a flick with his tongue, and she remained stubbornly motionless, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her recoiling. He kissed his way up her collarbone and to her neck, his hands still on her breasts.

"But I do have to say, professor," he whispered in her ear. "This is a lot better than I had ever imagined."

He told her to stand up and she obeyed, facing away from him as he pulled her panties down her legs. Then he told her to turn around. This was it, Lily decided, this is where she lost all of her dignity to one of her students. Never in a thousand years had she imagined something like this happening.

She turned to face him and heard him gasp, then exclaim, "Completely bald! Man, Potter definitely has good taste."

Once again, Lily had to resist the urge to recoil when she felt his thumbs spread her open. "Nice and pink, too. Hot and you keep yourself looking good. I like that, professor."

Lily swallowed.

"Now for that lap dance," the man said eagerly.

Lily did as she was told again, sitting on his lap and beginning to grind into him a little. "Damn Professor Potter, you are one smoking hot woman," he said as she slowly turned around, giving him a good view of her ass before sitting on his crotch, his hardness pressing against her skin through his pants.

She began grinding again, and jumped a little when his hands found her waist, pulling her harder against him. She put a leg over his and rocked on his leg a little, hoping his hormones would do most of the work for her so she wouldn't have to really dance for this disgusting little shit for too long.

Thankfully not too much longer, he stopped her. "Now we get to the good stuff," the man said, pushing her off of him. "Now get on your knees."

Ah, this cursed torment is almost over, she thought to herself, knowing that teenagers didn't last very long, especially when they were virgins. She estimated that it wouldn't take even 30 seconds before he had came and she would be free.

"Now unzip my pants and pull out my cock, professor," the man ordered, his voice laced with lust.

Lily did as she was told, pulling his pants all the way down to his ankles.

"Oh man," the guy said. "You don't even know how hot you look kneeling in front of my cock like that."

Lily remained passive despite wanting to make a face of disgust. She couldn't believe people could actually get off to something like this.

"Now give me a blowjob, and make it good," the man ordered.

Lily slowly reached forward and grabbed the young man's cock, which she was surprised to find was only about half-stiff. Thinking it was a fluke, she stroked him with her hand until he was completely hard and precum was welling at the tip. With just her hand, she felt that he was pretty long and quite thick, which would make taking him all the way in would be a bit difficult.

She gripped the base of his cock and slowly slid her mouth over the head of it, licking it as she did so. She would have him finishing in no time.

"Oh my god, professor," the student said. "You don't even know how hot this is, seeing you with your lips around my cock. I only thought something like this would happen in my wildest dreams."

His hand found the back of her head and pushed it until her mouth was all the way down on him, not stopping until her nose was pressed up against the skin covering his pubic bone. He was deep in her throat, stretching it out, and Lily did her best not to gag. It was even bigger than she had thought, and she could feel her throat gripping the cock and convulsing around it as he held her in that position for at least ten seconds. When he finally let her go, she pulled completely off of it and began coughing, rubbing at her neck as if it would help her throat feel better.

"Oh c'mon professor, you can't already be done, can you?" the man asked. "That would be pretty weak. Now suck my cock like you mean it."

Lily took a deep breath and impaled her throat on his cock again, then began bobbing on him, one hand on his thigh for balance and the other still wrapped around his thick base. She sucked, dragged her tongue all around him, and deepthroated him more than a couple times, and he still didn't come. It had been at least ten minutes after she started that Lily realized she was dealing with someone who knew what they were doing, and that this was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

She swirled her tongue around him and sucked hard as she pulled her mouth up the length of him, her plump lips pressed tight still, and applied the same treatment to his spongy crown. She pumped him furiously with her hand a couple times before sliding her mouth back down him and bobbing him again, and after a half minute, he said, "Finally. Now stop."

Lily did as she was told, too intent on getting air to care about the thick strings of spit that were still making a bridge between her swollen lips and his cock, and she heard him begin to stroke himself. "Now, mouth open."

Lily opened her mouth wide, but felt the first hot, sticky string of cum hit her cheekbone, then he began to shoot more of it all around her mouth before finally sticking the head of his cock back in and pumping a few more thick ropes into her mouth. He pushed her mouth down back his cock again, surprising her, before pulling out.

"Now swallow it like the slut you are, professor," he said, his fingers still in her hair. She swallowed it all, trying her best not to grimace at the taste, her cheeks burning in mortification as she opened her mouth wide to show him that she had done as he had ordered. "Good girl," he said, helping her stand up.

He led her over to a bed and laid her down on it with her stomach down, and magical shackles immediately found their way around her wrists and ankles holding her in place. Great. Now she was literally going to be raped.

"I know what you're probably thinking right now, but I need to give myself a little time to recover before we do that." She felt him grin. "I'm just going to get you ready for what's to come."

The magical shackled forced her into a position in which she was on her knees and elbows, her legs spread apart a little. She tried as hard as she could to close her legs as she felt his eyes on her backside. This just got worse and worse. She heard two tiny pop!s as two items came into existence in the room, and she heard her blackmailer/rapist squeeze a bottle.

Fear making her forget she had been silenced, she asked, "What are you doing?"

She was slightly surprised that she could speak again, but that surprised was quickly squashed by disbelief when happily replied, "Lubing something."

So he was going to penetrate her with a toy before he penetrated her with himself? Did he think that was going to make her wet or something?

She gasped and arched her back when she felt a hard, tiny ball press against her puckered anus, which she instinctively tightened.

"Now now, professor," the man said. "You're going to have to relax if you ever want this nightmare of yours to be over."

Tears in her eyes, Lily did as she was told, biting the pillow her face was against as the first ball popped into her body. Harry was the only one who had ever been in there, and it was his special place, since James had deflowered the other two.

The second ball was a tiny bit bigger than the first, and it made Lily grunt as the man pushed that one into her body to join the other one.

"Oh-ho," he said, slightly surprised. "Was that a grunt I heard?"

"Shut the fuck up," Lily hissed, tears still in her eyes. She was grateful for the blindfold for the first time since this ordeal started, to say the least.

"That wasn't very nice," the man said, pretending to be hurt. He shoved another, slightly larger bead into her asshole with no pause this time, making Lily moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

She was trying to hide it, but her asshole was actually her weak spot; the one that turned her on the most.

"And a moan that time," the man said, pleased. "Seems I found your sweet spot."

"Fuck you," Lily snapped back, unable to do anything else.

"You know, you're really hot when you're angry, professor," the man said before popping a fourth ball into her ass, making her whimper in pleasure, sweat beginning to run down her face and mat her hair to her head.

"F-Fuck...you," she struggled to say as he shoved another one into her, making her back arch and a hiss escape her lips.

He quickly pushed another in, and this time she cried out, liquid heat pooling in her belly. It was unfair, really. No matter how much she hated the situation was in, she knew her life was in no immediate danger and couldn't help that this assplay was turning her on. It was the one spot she couldn't resist.

"Now, do you want me to pull them out fast or slow?" the man asked teasingly.

"Do whatever the fuck you want," Lily replied, though the effect was lost with the amount of heat her tone was missing. There was too much pleasure running through her body no matter how much she tried to fight it.

Without any warning, the man ripped the beads right out of her in one fell swoop, and Lily's fingers clawed at the bedsheets as she came hard, her orgasm slamming into her. She cried out, mortification adding to the effect though not doing enough to quell the pleasure, and bucked her hips as hot cum ran down her inner thighs, little jolts of pleasure lancing through her body.

She was silently crying as she came, ashamed of herself for having an orgasm in such a situation. It was sickening, but unavoidable.

"Well I guess I know where to start," the man said.

Lily grunted as she felt the man's cock press against her rear entrance, and she fisted the sheets even harder when his bulbous crown slid into her ass. He slowly pushed all the way into her, stretching her out and making her cheeks go a bright red even as she felt herself continue to softly cry.

The only evidence that she was crying was evident in her moans, which were a bit huskier than normal as he pistoned his cock in and out of her, the sound of their slapping skin filling the room.

"I can't believe I'm balls deep in your asshole, Professor Potter. It feels magnificent."

She didn't even have the fire to say 'Fuck you' back to him as he pumped into her, filling her with his girth over and over, pooling fiery pleasure in her core. His hands gripped her hips for leverage as the magical manacles lifted her onto her hands and knees so that her breasts now swung freely below her, and she was panting as his cock stretched her again and again. She wanted so badly to hate what she was feeling, but there was something about the way his cock filled her asshole so completely that made it impossible to hate, but that didn't stop the tears of shame from filling her eyes.

She was blackmailed into having sex with a student, yet was close to her second orgasm as he fucked her ass to the point that she was almost incoherent with the amount of pleasure she was feeling.

She moaned as another orgasm tore through her body, sending more of her own cum running down her thighs. It should have been illegal for something she didn't want to happen to feel this good.

"Your tight ass really is that sensitive, isn't it?" the man asked.

Then he slammed into her again, making her grunt, then gasp when he began pumping hot spurts of cum deep into her body, sighing as he did so. He pulled out of her and the manacles flipped her on her back, pulling her into a spread eagle.

She didn't know how he expected to be ready to go again, but this thought didn't really penetrate her thoughts too much through the thick, heavy shame, filling her head. Here she was, ass full of cum and face coated in it, from a blackmailer at that, and she had her own cum coating her inner thighs. She couldn't think of anything more embarrassing except for being shamed in public for having sex with her own son, who was a student of hers.

She heard the man say a cleaning charm, which was the only sign of humanity that this man had shown. Then he told her to open her mouth, which she did, of course, and his cock, which was still somehow rock-hard, pushed into her throat, making her choke a little.

"Just needed a little lube," he said as he pulled out and sat above her upper stomach.

He pressed her breasts around his cock and began slowly rocking into them, then picked up the pace a bit. He played with her tits as he fucked them, then slowed down a bit.

"I'm a bit sensitive after that virility potion," he admitted.

So that was the secret behind his still-hard cock. Lily said nothing aloud, though, just laid there as the man used her as he wanted. She was doing her best not to cry still, but couldn't help the two or three tears that would slip out when the man would say something like, "Fuck your tits are nice," or, "You're fucking hot."

He finally came again, coating her tits in hot, sticky semen, making her throat burn in anger. She had been thoroughly used and abused by this student by this point. This was beyond degrading, and Lily didn't know if she had what it took to get over something like this. She almost wished at this point that he had just told Dumbledore. Hell, she might even go tell him herself if this were to continue after this incident.

Then he surprised her by asking, "Are you...crying?"

"F-Fuck o-off," she said defiantly, then was surprised when the blindfold came off.

She blinked her eyes as they adjusted to the light, and she was surprised when she finally realized who it was on top of her.

"H-Harry?" she asked in disbelief mixed with relief.

"Wait, you didn't know it was me?" he asked after a wave of his wand that turned his voice back to normal.

"How was I supposed to?" she asked, her lips still quivering.

"I thought you would recognize my handwriting," he said. "And I signed the back of the note!"

Lily chuckled in an odd sense of relief and disbelief as what he said sank in. "You think I would check something like that when I thought we had been found out?" she asked lightly.

"Fuck, mum, I'm so sorry, I thought you knew," he said, looking distraught. "I thought you were just really getting into your role."

"No," she said, smiling at him weakly, her hands shaking as she looked at them. "But I was scared as all hell. You really got into character there."

He waved his wand, which cleaned her off, and leaned down to kiss her softly. "Fuck," he said, kissing her again. "I'm sorry I scared you so badly."

"What scared me the most is how much I enjoyed it while you were fucking my ass," she admitted quietly, looking away from him in shame.

He chuckled, and she looked over at him, slightly hurt. He was still propped over her, and said, "Well, that lubricant did have a tiny bit of aphrodisiac in it that was supposed to make it all feel better down there."

So she didn't even have to totally worry about how good it felt while being used like that. That was a relief.

"Merlin, Mum, I'm sorry," Harry said again.

Lily swallowed hard, and felt her heart break a little when she saw how much guilt there was in Harry's eyes. "It's alright," she said. "I think we should work on our communication a little for future roleplaying, though."

"Definitely," Harry agreed, and softly kissed her.

Relief and elation filling Lily, she smiled coyly at Harry and said, "I know you're still good for one more round. How about it?"

"Anything for you, Milady," Harry said, grinning goofily.

He leaned down to kiss her once more, then pushed himself into her most sacred opening, sheathing himself in her warm, tight, wet walls. "Fuck that's good," Harry said, and Lily nodded in agreement. No cock filled her quite so perfectly as her son's cock.

Harry slowly moved in and out of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him in a bit. He grunted as he picked up the pace, now half-slamming into her, and she bit her lip to hold back a whimper as he filled her again and again.

"God, your cock feels so good," Lily moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Harry just grinned down at her and continued to piston into her, driving the breath out of her as he brushed her cervix. He leaned over and nipped at her neck, and she gasped as her orgasm blindsided her, making her tighten around Harry as she coated his cock in warm, glistening cum. He responded in kind, exhaling into her neck as thick, hot ropes of cum pumped into her womb, filling her with a warmth that could only be described as being Harry's warmth.

He collapsed next to her and pulled the comforter over both of them, then pulled her close to him. He kissed her brow and said, "I love you, Mum. Sorry for scaring you so much."

Lily couldn't help but smile warmly in her post-coital bliss. "I love you too, Harry. I'll make sure to look at the back of the note next time."

Harry chuckled and closed his eyes, and Lily did the same, thoroughly exhausted and thoroughly pleased.

The night may have started off as wrong as could be, but, like always, it ended exactly where it should: in Harry's arms.

**A/N: Sorry for that cheesy ending, guys. -.-**

**I love you all, and sorry for leaving for so long! I would blame it on something, but it really comes down to me. I suck.**

**Leave a review if the urge strikes you.**


End file.
